


You Are in Love

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, prompt, song inspired fic, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night he wakes, strange look on his face, pauses then says..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Not beta'd because i literally just finished writing it two minutes ago

It started out as a blind date. They had both turned twenty-seven this year. Castiel had been promoted to head of his department. He was upgraded to his own office instead of a cubicle that he had been stuck in for the past three years. He had been so focused on getting this promotion he forgot there was a life outside of work. He only talked to his friend Anna. Once he got the promotion she insisted he needed to get back out there and start dating. The thing was he had never really dated before. He wasn’t for the club scene or finding someone at the office. Anna told him that she knew someone who was single, and was the perfect match.

Except that perfect matches don’t exist. Those are only in the movies, where they get coffee, find out they used to live in the same town, and live happily ever after. Real life wasn’t like that. He agreed anyways. It couldn’t hurt.

Anna said that the guy she picked out would meet him at the restaurant at seven. His name was Dean, tall, and legs like he grew up riding horses. (Even though he apparently had never ridden a horse in his life.) So he showed up at six forty-five, brushing the snow off of his jacket and unbuttoning his coat. The waitress showed him to a private table reserved just for them. The room was dimly lit, a couple of candles on the table.

Castiel wondered if “Dean” knew he was meeting a guy and not a girl. Cas wasn’t for the cheesy things. Dean was already there, nervously tapping on the end of the table, looking down at his napkin.

Cas cleared his throat and Dean looked up from where he was staring before. If you were to ask either of them now how the night went, they couldn’t tell you. Everything seemed over just as it started. Cas sat down and introduced himself, and the next thing they both knew was the waitress coming back over telling them they were closing soon. They hadn’t realized that it was nearly eleven and they had been here all night. Talking about work, family, and joking around about the wait staff. They both agreed a fancy restaurant wasn’t their ideal first date, and that Anna had to have thought this was hilarious.

Dean owned his own business. He owned the repair shop just outside of town. He had one brother, Sam. Both of his parents had passed away when he was young, and his uncle took him and his brother in. They stood up to leave and Cas said he had walked here, since his apartment was only a few blocks away.

“You walked in the snow? At night?” Dean laughed and put on his jacket.

“It’s nice, a little cold, but nice.” Cas smiled. Dean pushed the door open, holding it as Cas walked through.

“Do you wanna go get some coffee?”  He asked.

“At almost,” Cas looked down at his watch, “midnight?”

Dean shrugged, “Why not? I’ll drive.” He offered.

“Okay, I’d like that.” Cas agreed and they got coffee a few minutes away from the restaurant. When they picked it up they walked across the street to a park and sat on a bench. Cas held his cup in one hand, and twirled his necklace with his other.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, pointing to the chain.

“Oh it’s uh,” Cas took a sip of coffee, “my brother’s dog tags. I wear them just as a reminder.” Dean nodded and they got into another conversation, on how Dean’s father had also been in the military. He had his tags at home on his night stand. Once they finished their cups they sat on the bench for a little while longer.

“Look up.” Dean said, as looked up as snow, yet again, started to fall. Mixing with stars, and somehow making the night ten times better. Their shoulders brushed when they went to stand and walk back to the car.

Dean drove him back to his apartment, and when he walked him to his door and kissed him, they both knew what this was.

Two weeks later Cas stayed over at Dean’s place. It was another late night, and Dean offered for Cas to stay the night. He was hesitant at first. He had done this before, went to the other person’s apartment, and they slept with each other and never talked again. He didn’t want that to happen, but for some reason he accepted.

But Dean didn’t even try to start anything. He showed him around tossed a pair of pajama pants and shirt at him, and showed him to the bathroom so he could change. Cas was oddly surprised. Cas saw that Dean slept on the right side of the bed, and that he kept a picture under his pillow. The house felt like a home. Unlike his own apartment, this felt different.

When he woke up Sunday he tried to make Dean breakfast. He really did try. He scrambled the eggs, put the bacon in the frying pan, some bread in the toaster. But the smoke alarm started beeping and he turned around to see the toast was smoking, and Dean rushed out of the bedroom to see what was wrong.

“What happened?” He asked, looking around the kitchen. His hair sticking up on one side and no socks on.

“I tried to make breakfast and was reminded that I can’t cook.” He frowned as the toast popped out of toaster, burnt black.

Dean laughed and walked over to him, circling his arms around his waist and leaned his forehead against Cas’. “How about next time you’re over, I’ll make the breakfast.” He grinned.

“I think that sounds a lot better.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him.

He left that night in one of Dean’s old t-shirts, and told himself to let go. The was a new beginning.

As the months went by everything somehow was a lot easier than he thought it would. Dean picked him up after work and they’d go out to dinner, or window shopping just for the fun of it. He’d try to be romantic and kiss him randomly, but it somehow ended up with them hitting foreheads.

Their first fight happened four months in, when Cas said moving in was too big of a step for them. That they weren’t ready. Dean got angry, saying that Cas was over here most of the week anyways, they were already living together.

They didn’t talk for three days before Cas knocked on Dean’s door, apologizing. When they made up later that night they decided that they should give it another month before making a decision.

Cas didn’t know how Dean felt. He knew they liked each other, obviously, but was he ready for a serious relationship? Would this end in two months’ time; leaving him heartbroken and Dean upset? There was no way to tell.

Until a week before they were supposed to decide if they wanted to move in together. Cas couldn’t fall asleep, thinking about the presentation he had to give tomorrow in front of the CEO of the company. He laid on his side, watching Dean sleep. Watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. Dean turned, laying towards Cas, his eyes opened, brows furrowing together, before relaxing and giving Cas a small smile. Cas gave him a questioning look. Not sure what Dean was about to say.

“You’re my best friend.” He whispered and kissed him, before falling back asleep.

He knew he was in love.

People called them cheesy. The romantic comedy cheesy that was in every movie he had ever seen.  Because when he had his Christmas party later that year, people could choose from backgrounds, and Dean wanted the dumb snow globe setting. Cas did everything he could just to take a normal picture of them smiling, but Dean was not having it. He insisted they make it look like they were slow dancing. And Cas gave in.

Dean kept the picture framed in his office at the auto shop and nearly everyone who saw it thought it was the cutest picture they had ever seen.

They both knew from the first night, that this was it. The silences when they were laying on the couch watching movies. The drives home after visiting with family and friends. At night when they laid in bed, the lights turned out and the hum of the refrigerator coming from the kitchen.

They were in love.

True love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Are in Love"
> 
> If you have been around for a while and have read some of my previous works, then this is for you: If you're reading/Have read my Drifting Series, and are on the third installment wondering when I'm going to update. The answer is I have no idea. I literally have about 500-800 more words to write before I upload. But the majority of the chapter is finished! Go bug me on my tumblr/twitter this week and I'll (do my best to) update on Saturday!
> 
> tumblr: partylikeits-1989.tumblr.com  
> twitter: JLCKNONAS


End file.
